


The Massage

by danielnelsen



Series: Danny Nelsen [5]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielnelsen/pseuds/danielnelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan gives Danny a massage.</p>
<p>This is from Danny's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

When Ethan had first suggested giving me a massage, I hadn’t fully considered the consequences of agreeing. Naturally, I had just assumed he’d give my shoulders a good rub and maybe it’d lead to something a little more intimate, but I had never expected him to drag me into his dorm room and lock the door, pushing me back against it with a devilish glint in his eyes. Ignoring my confusion, he was quick to pull off my jacket and help my t-shirt over my head. He held me with my now bare back against the wall as his fingers made quick work of the button and fly of my jeans. He slid them down my legs and I shivered, left standing before him in nothing but my boxer briefs.

Ethan smirked and did nothing to hide the roam of his gaze all over my body. I felt my cheeks begin to redden, before he took a few steps towards me and reached out, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around so that my back was to him.

“Dammit, Daniel, you’re so tense,” he remarked, giving my shoulders a squeeze. Somehow he had discovered that using my full first name when we were in private really turned me on, and this time was no different. I had almost forgotten about the massage premise and was half expecting him to just pull off my underwear and fuck me against the wall, but instead he directed me over to the bed where he had me lie down on my front.

I propped my head up on my folded arms, but he pushed it back down against my pillows as he climbed over me to straddle my lower back. The fabric of his suit pants was surprisingly silky against my bare skin, but I quickly lost interest in that sensation as I felt Ethan’s hands run up and down my back a few times. I relaxed instantly and gave a contented sigh as his hands found their way to my shoulders and squeezed them, his thumbs circling just beneath my shoulder blades. As his thumbs moved every so slightly lower, I couldn’t help but groan at the sudden flood of sensation, and I could hear him chuckle above me. His hands continued slowly down my back, his thumbs pressing either side of my spine, until I was already whimpering in pleasure. He focussed on my shoulders and neck for the next few minutes and I moaned as I seemed to sink further into the pillows, tensing whenever his fingers would find somewhere new, only to relax as they started to do their work. I gasped as he moved his hands down again, digging his thumbs into the most unexpectedly sensitive parts of my back. At a few points, he had to sternly shove me back down when my reflexes told me to push him away.

After probably almost twenty more relaxing minutes of massaging my shoulders and back, Ethan shifted down my body so that he was sitting on my thighs. His fingers teased at the very lowest points of my back and I couldn’t help my long groan as he pressed harder, applying the same pressure all the way back up to my shoulders and down again. He gave barely any attention to my ass and I began to sit up in protest when he climbed off me. He laughed and pushed me back down, re-straddling my back, but this time facing my legs.

I moaned deeply as his hands started rubbing my right thigh, slowly moving down to my knee, my calf, and my ankle. He repeated the movements on my left leg, before bringing his hands back up to my thighs. He pressed and kneaded them far too close to the top and I gasped as his hands found their way to the sensitive area of my inner thighs. He spent more much time there than was really necessary, yet also nowhere near long enough, and I mumbled my protest when he returned to the rest of my legs. After a while, he turned around and his hands went back to my shoulders. I felt him lean over me, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck.

“How are you feeling?” he finally asked, both compassion and a hint of amusement in his tone.

“Mmm…” I groaned. “Incredible.” My voice came out a lot deeper than I intended and I heard his breath catch for a moment. “You need to do this a lot.”

He chuckled, his own voice deepening. “Yeah, and what do I get out of it?”

“My satisfaction?” I suggested, and he gave my shoulders an extra firm squeeze. “ _Ah!_ ” I gasped and he continued to press his fingers hard into my skin.

“Oh, you’re gonna have to do a lot better than that,” he almost growled into my ear, making me shudder, suddenly needing so much more of him.

“Ethan, baby, I would give you anything right now,” I breathed as his hands continued to work my shoulders, harder than before. When he spoke, I could feel his warm breath directly on the back of my neck, meaning his lips were just millimetres away from my skin.

“Anything?”

The delivery of the word itself was enough to make me whimper into my pillow, but its meaning and implications made my heart pound with anticipation and my breaths quicken, as he finally pressed a light kiss against my neck. I moaned, still completely relaxed from his massage, but  _needing_  more.  _Needing_  to feel his hands all over me again and  _needing_  his lips and tongue and teeth on my neck.

It wasn’t too long before he was suddenly pulling down my underwear and then I was lying in front of him, completely naked while he was still fully suited.

He made a sound of approval as he looked down at me. “Oh, Danny, there are so many things I could do to you right now and you would let me, wouldn’t you?” I did my best to nod, and he ran his hands over my back again. He sighed. “God, you’re so hot like this.”

“Like what?” I laughed.

He was silently thoughtful for a moment. “You’re… completely comfortable with yourself and with me and you’re lying naked on my bed willing to let me do absolutely anything I want you to. Given your looks, it would be a pretty tough contest to find a hotter sight than  _that_.”

He gave me another kiss, this time between my shoulder blades. He trailed harder kisses down my spine and then ran his hands over my ass. He moved his lips to my thighs and nibbled slightly at the sensitive skin, his hands having to hold me down so that I didn’t writhe away from him.

“Ethan -  _ah!_  - oh, Ethan,  _please!_ ” I begged him, not even caring what I was actually asking for. I just needed  _more_.

His grip on my hips tightened as he trailed small kisses, licks, and bites back up to my neck and then to my ear which he gave a nibble of its own. He lay down on top of me, fitting his clothed body perfectly against mine, and murmured, “Is this what you want?” He pressed his hips firmly against me, pushing me further into the bed.

“ _Oh_ ,” I moaned, the combinations of all the sensations I was feeling becoming very overpowering. “Ethan…” I muttered, closing my eyes and just  _feeling_  for a few moments. “Mmm… Ethan, can I suggest something?”

“Of course,” he replied directly into my ear.

“Can you take off  _your_  clothes?” I asked, and I felt his chuckle as his throat vibrated against my shoulder. A few seconds later, he climbed off me and off the bed and I looked up at him. He looked pleased and somewhat impressed and I was a little peeved by how immaculate he still looked in his suit.

Ethan folded his arms lightly and smirked. “Why don’t  _you_  take them off?”

I gave my best attempt at a shrug while still lying down. “Your massage was far too good. I’m too comfortable and relaxed to ever move again. Everything from now on is down to you.”

He gave a dramatic sigh and a roll of his eyes, slowly unbuttoning his suit jacket. I gave him an encouraging smile and he shook his head in mock exasperation. “What makes you think,” he began, “that I have any interest in giving you anything other than a massage?” he asked, and I pouted.

“Stop teasing, Ethan, we both know what you want.”

He raised an eyebrow, but finished undressing quickly and without another word.

“So tell me,” he started, moving himself back onto the bed beside me, “what  _do_  I want?”

I thought carefully for the best way to answer for a few seconds. “Me,” I eventually answered, and he quickly rolled me onto my back, climbing over my waist and leaning forward so that his face was hovering above mine.

“Good answer,” he said simply, finally bringing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his body against mine as the kiss grew more passionate. One of his hands moved to my waist and the other twisted into my hair, giving it a slight tug. I groaned into his mouth and shuddered as his hand moved from my waist and ran over my chest, and I was finally able to elicit a moan from him when I pressed my hips up against his.

“Ethan?” I asked gruffly once he’d moved his mouth to my neck again. “Can you give me a massage every night?”

He gave a deep laugh. “Oh, you wish.” He gave a hard suck to a particularly sensitive spot on my neck and my mind went blank, surrendering to him completely.


End file.
